


师徒 年下

by shenghuaizhiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenghuaizhiyan/pseuds/shenghuaizhiyan





	师徒 年下

年下。  
他是圈内颇有名气的前辈  
人前办事干练，雷厉风行  
却始终与人疏离  
像是为自己裹上一层密不透风的伪装  
将所有人都隔离在外  
人后被小徒弟扒下那身笔挺的西装  
按在柔软的大床上一下一下的撞击  
随着身体的耸动，冰冷的金属手铐撞在床栏上发出清脆的响声  
破碎难耐的呻吟从嘴里溢出  
又迅速咬紧嘴唇闷回去  
小徒弟用手指恶劣的撬开他的牙关  
禁锢住他的下巴不让人合嘴  
透明黏腻的津液顺着嘴角不住的往下流  
小徒弟短促的笑了一下，俯下身用舌尖舔了舔他嘴角透明的液体  
“...老师，今天您训我的时候可不见现在这样闭嘴，嗯？”  
“乖，叫出来，我喜欢”  
身下人眉头微皱，眼尾染上了一抹红，眼睛里一片水汽朦胧，双手紧抓着床栏  
“...不...哈..”他混胡不清的吐出一个字  
话音刚刚落下换来的是更为猛烈的撞击，一次一次的擦过身体里的敏感点  
感觉到他后穴猛的收缩了两下，小徒弟狡黠一笑，知道他快高.潮了，倏地抽出插在他身体里的器官  
“你...”身下的事物突然被抽出，身体里泛起一阵一阵的空虚与渴求  
双手被拷在床栏上，想要简单的抚慰也做不到  
偏偏他又是那样要面子的人，不愿低声去索取  
他偏头用胳膊肘遮住半张脸，汗水浸湿的鬓发散乱的黏在脸侧  
白皙的脖颈显出优美的弧度，喉结上下缓慢的滚动了一下，喉咙里发出类似呜咽一般的声音  
小徒弟凑过去吻吻他的脸，用手指拨开他的头发，轻轻蹭他的脖颈  
“...老师...你求求我...”  
“求我我就给你，好不好”


End file.
